


when my heartbeat stops, will you stay mine?

by isacabral



Series: in another life you must have been mine [12]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Charmed AU, F/F, fan service to myself tbh, mentions of past staubrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Will you promise me that you’ll search for us, will you find me afterlife?Will Beca and Chloe's love be enough to survive the ultimate test?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: in another life you must have been mine [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/982203
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	when my heartbeat stops, will you stay mine?

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched Charmed (1998-2006), I'm sorry, but you may not understand what's happening here. I tried to make it have as much sense as possible but it may still be confusing. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you guys are able to enjoy this anyway! Because I, particularly, love this show and this storyline and when I listened to Hailee's song I kept coming back to this concept, thus this was born despite my bff's warning that I was probably the only person who'd ever enjoy this.
> 
> Let's prove him wrong, shall we? Title's from Hailee Steinfeld's Afterlife.

Beca and Chloe’s love story was epic.

It wasn’t simply a story about love — even though they were very much in love. However, Beca’s love for Chloe, and Chloe’s for her, transcended the narrative of love found, love lost, love found again. It became a bigger experience, one that affected not only them but everyone around them that was fortunate enough to be witness to their love.

“ _Beca and Chloe’s love has touched us all,_ ” Stacie had said on their wedding day.

And she was right.

Their love had survived _a lot_. It survived their rough beginning, when Chloe hadn’t told Beca she was a whitelighter — _their_ whitelighter, the guardian angel that was supposed to help her and her sisters navigate their newly found powers — and fled town after they had first slept together only to orb into their attic months later, poisoned arrow through her shoulder, professing her love for Beca. It survived their first trial and fail at a normal relationship, followed by Beca almost dying and Chloe having her wings clipped for breaking the rules to save her.

When Chloe got her wings back, the Elders still refused to let them be together so Chloe came up with a solution — a holy union. It freaked Beca out, who thought necessity was the worst reason to propose. And she was proven right, when she accepted Chloe’s proposal only to have her taken away horribly right before they were able to do it.

_The assholes._

Beca managed to get Chloe back — on probation — until they eventually were allowed to get married. Things were supposed to have been smooth sailing from there. And they were, even if for a little while. They had managed in the midst of all the chaos, to build a family and surround them with love. They had their sons. Everything was good.

Until, because of a sick twist of faith, Chloe was made an Elder herself and, once again, forced to leave her family to devote herself to a bigger cause, the _fucking_ greater good. They said it was her calling. Beca called it a load of bullshit. Especially when, in the name of their so-called ‘greater good’, they went after Ben — their eldest son — because he was a threat to the grand design, whatever the hell that meant.

Like Beca said, a load of fucking bullshit.

She couldn’t blame Chloe for going completely _nuts_ , unleashing a fury Beca didn’t know her pacifist wife had in her, risking everything she had ever fought for to try and make the world a better place for their kids. For them. Beca would never hold that against Chloe.

Especially since each and every time, they had found their way back to each other. To their love and to their family.

But now the Elders wanted Chloe to pay for actions. And Beca wasn’t so sure their epic love was enough to survive the biggest challenge they had faced so far.

//

Beca was pulling a thorn from her hand when Emily orbed them back home.

“I’m fine, Em,” Beca grumbled.

“We should have Chloe take a look at this,” Emily said nervously, looking at the thorn and then back at Beca.

“Have Chloe take a look at what?” Chloe asked as she came down the stairs.

She was wearing her formal whitelighter robes and Beca felt her stomach clench uncomfortably. She knew what that meant.

“Nothing, it’s fine,” she dismissed. “The Elders made their decision already?”

“Yeah,” Chloe was fidgeting, a clear sign of how nervous she was. “I have to go.”

“You can’t,” Beca’s voice had an edge to it but she didn’t care. “The boys are at school. You won’t be able to say goodbye.”

Beca would be damned if she was going to let Chloe go away — possibly forever — without saying goodbye to Ben and Chris. Their sons deserved better than the Elders' screwed up sense of judgement.

“Bec, this isn’t goodbye,” Chloe tried to assuage her, reaching out to hold Beca’s hands and kiss them tenderly. “I'm just going up there to find out what my punishment is.”

“What do you mean ‘just’?” Beca argued irritably. “This is a big deal! We don’t know what’s going to happen! What if it’s bad?”

“Then we’ll deal with it,” Chloe assured firmly, her blue eyes displaying the love and certainty that had hooked Beca in all those years ago. “Just like we always have. Okay?” she cracked a smile. “Besides, you were the one saying the Elders couldn’t take me away even if they tried. Or were you just full of it?”

“Don’t be an ass,” Beca tried to shove her, but Chloe just pulled her into an embrace. “That was before I had time to stress about it.”

“You stress too much, my love,” Chloe kissed her temple. “I’ll just go up there and we’ll get this over with, okay? Then we can move on with our lives.”

Beca sighed, still unconvinced. “I know. I just… I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Me too,” Chloe grimaced. “But we gotta have faith, right?”

“Right,” Beca pulled Chloe in for a deep kiss, soaking up the feeling of her wife against her, just to be safe. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Chloe kissed her again before orbing out.

Beca’s bad feeling didn’t go away as she watched her wife flutter away.

//

With her sons still in school and her wife gone since the early hours of the morning, Beca was left with a lot of time in her hands to do what she did best; stress and worry. The hand she had pulled the thorn out that morning was tingling slightly but she barely felt it. Her mind was too preoccupied. It didn’t help that Stacie and Emily weren’t keeping it together either.

“Excuse me? What do you mean, you don’t know?” Stacie screeched when they told her and Jesse that they didn’t know what had happened to Chloe.

Beca sighed. She wouldn’t be able to handle it if her sisters lost it as well.

“Chloe went to speak with the Elders this morning. Haven’t heard from her since,” Emily sounded almost apologetically, closing the Book of Shadows, apparently giving up on finding out if the thorn that hit Beca was poisonous or not.

“This is ridiculous. How long does it take to hand down a goddamn punishment?” Stacie continued her injurious rant.

“Well, in the Elders’ defense, when you live for an eternity, time does get a little skewed,” Jesse offered up his two-cents and Beca glared at him.

“We’re human. This is just torture,” she grumbled, going back to pointlessly watering the plants.

Stacie’s shouts at the heavens, demanding they bring Chloe back, fell into the background as Beca’s mind wandered to the worst case scenario. What would she do if she never got her wife back? She would have to keep going, of course, for the sake of their sons — but what kind of life would that be? Beca had worked so hard to get to a point in her life where she felt actually happy with it. She didn’t know what she would do if one of the main sources of her happiness got taken away from her for good.

Blue orbs appeared, effectively shutting Stacie up and snapping Beca back to reality. But it wasn’t Chloe. It was another Elder — Benji, if Beca remembered correctly — that looked just as agitated as Beca felt.

“Don’t worry, Chloe is fine,” he said when all eyes laid on him.

“Then where is she?” Beca growled.

She was having none of it. Either they gave her wife back to her or they could leave her the hell alone.

“Beca,” Benji said seriously. “The Elders came to the consensus that Chloe has lost her way, so we've sent her on the path towards following her destiny.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Stacie questioned.

Beca had spent enough time around Elders to know that they never told you exactly what was going on, so she went straight to the point. “None of this Elder-speak crap, Benji. We want straight answers. What the hell did you do to Chloe?”

“We erased her memories and put her back on Earth as a mortal,” Benji admitted regrettably. “Somewhere you can’t find her.”

There were too many feelings swirling around inside of Beca; she felt angry and sad and absolutely desperate. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Beca was supposed to be able to have a _normal_ life, and live happily with her family and the woman she loved, damn it! The swirling emotions inside her were making Beca feel light-headed.

“That's just crazy.” Beca enough strength in her to retort. “You don't have the right to wipe out someone's mind, an entire life, _my_ life!”

“Chloe wasn’t just someone, Beca, she was an Elder, by her own choice. She knew all that that entailed.”

If Beca was feeling any better she was sure she would have decked Benji in the face by now.

“She was also a _wife_ and a _mother_ by choice, and she would _never_ abandon her family.” Beca growled menacingly at him. “Now get out!”

She could still hear Stacie and Emily shouting at Benji — with Jesse acting as a peacemaker — when she lost her balance and fainted, falling with a dull on the hardwood floor.

The last thing she heard was Benji telling them not to lose hope before he orbed off.

//

When Beca came to her senses, she actually felt a lot better. Maybe Chloe had found her way home and healed her? Or maybe the whole thing had been one fucked-up anxiety-induced dream that was now over. Yeah, that seemed reasonable.

Except, when she opened her eyes to see her body lying on the couch and her sisters fretting over it, Beca knew her bad day had actually gotten much worse.

“Oh fuck me, am I dead again?” she groaned.

“No,” she was startled when a voice said behind her, a voice she hadn’t heard in a long time. “Well, not yet anyway.”

Beca turned away from her body, finding Aubrey nearby, leaning against the wall, smiling. Beca narrowed her eyes.

“I don't know which is worse — the fact that I'm dying or that, apparently, I'm gonna be spending my last dying moments with _you_.”

The whole thing sounded like a sick joke to Beca, to be honest.

“I'd say that's what you should be focusing on. You're not looking so good there, Beca,” Aubrey’s smirk was grating on Beca’s last nerve. “What?”

“Don't ‘what’ me, Posen. What the hell are you doing here?” Beca demanded.

“You called for me.”

Beca let out a disbelieving chuckle. “I didn't call for you. I’d never call for you, dude.”

“You asked for help, Beca.” Aubrey said in the condescending tone that Beca had always hated. “Here I am.”

“ _You're_ the answer to my prayers? I don't think so.”

“Your sisters can’t hear or help you and you’re running out of time. I wouldn’t be so quick to dismiss my offer,” Aubrey sing-songed, which only served to further irritate Beca. “Or ignore Jesse’s love rant. It seemed like he was onto something.”

“What, that I’m lovesick?” Beca sneered, rolling her eyes.

“Exactly,” Aubrey agreed. “And that it could actually kill you. It often happens when soulmates get pulled away from each other.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Beca said, trying to ignore the pang of dread coiling in her stomach. “My sisters will find a way to heal me and this will all be over.”

“Even if they manage to heal you, Beca, you still need Chloe,” on that note, Aubrey was right, even if Beca didn’t believe her reasoning. “They may be able to heal your body, but only Chloe will be able to heal your soul.”

“That’s gotta be the sappiest shit I've ever heard you say,” Beca rolled her eyes. “Since when are you all about love, anyway?” she questioned, eyebrows arched.

Aubrey’s eyes lingered on Stacie’s retreating backside, who was running upstairs with the Book of Shadows. She turned to Beca when she was finally out of sight.

“Do you really have to ask?”

And Beca didn’t. Because she knew the feeling too well.

//

“What are you exactly?” Beca questioned, stalling instead of agreeing to work with Aubrey. “Ghost, demon, poltergeist? Nightmare?” she smirked.

“None of the above,” Aubrey answered, not taking her bait. “We're caught in a cosmic void…between life and death.”

“I'm stuck with you?” Beca groaned, dreading this more and more.

“Not really. If you play your cards right, you can get out of here. I'm the one who's here for all eternity.”

“Finally paying off your evil past, Posen?” Beca was surprised, especially after all the times they tried to get rid of Aubrey and she always came back some way or the other.

“Something like that,” Aubrey shrugged but Beca was able to detect some of the pain her tone tried to conceal.

“Okay, so I get why _you’re_ stuck here. But why am I?”

“You’re here because I want to help you and Chloe so you guys don’t become… well, me,” Aubrey’s answer caused Beca to narrow her eyes again.

“Wait a minute…” she said slowly. “I know what you're doing, Posen. This is just some sort of trick to break out of your shitty plane and back into our lives, isn’t it?” Aubrey’s silence was all the answer Beca needed. “I knew it!”

“I'll be the first to admit I'm not above having an ulterior motive,” Aubrey said in a dignified tone. “But you're wrong, Beca. My one and only goal here is to help you find your love while still can.”

Beca wasn’t so sure she believed her. She'd have to try other options before, just to be on the safe side.

//

“Beca, you've tried going upstairs twice, out the front door four times, and through the wall five…” Aubrey watched as Beca got flung across the living room. “Make that six times. But hey, you haven't tried the chimney yet.”

Beca grumbled as she got up.

“I thought ghosts could go any damn place they pleased.”

“You're still attached to your body. You're not a ghost,” Aubrey said in an exasperated tone and, for a moment, Beca felt nostalgic; it felt like the old times. “But you _will_ be if you don't start trusting me. There is only one way out of here.”

“The last Bella that trusted you ended up being Queen of the Underworld and burying your evil spawn,” Beca growled.

“Not one of my finer moments,” Aubrey grimaced. “But Stacie will make a great mom one day. Can you blame me for wanting to be around to see that?”

“You're wasting your time, Aubrey. And starting to get on my nerves,” Beca complained, crossing her arms defensively.

“Why? Because I know you so well?” Aubrey smirked. “Because I was around to see you fall in love with Chloe and fight like hell to keep her? Because I was actually at your wedding, was in fact Chloe's maid of honor?” With every item on Aubrey’s list, Beca felt little tugs pulling at her heart. “The fact is, Beca, Chloe and I are a lot alike. We both tried to change the world to save our marriages.”

“You are _nothing_ like Chloe,” Beca said angrily. “She’s a literal angel and you’re just a pain in the ass from hell. And just because we have history doesn't mean you know anything about me or love!”

“Like it or not, Stacie and I were very much in love.”

“Maybe, but you were doomed from the start. A good witch and a demon? It’s got tragedy written all over it.”

“Yeah, but you and Chloe didn’t. You never have. What you have is, is this powerful, lifelong, everlasting love and you know it.” Aubrey’s rant was earnest and Beca didn’t want to admit that it was actually getting to her.

“Yeah, well, a lot of good this epic love thing has done to us. Chloe is wandering around aimlessly with no idea who she is — or who _I_ am, for that matter — and I'm in a coma, stuck in limbo, with you!”

“Look, you have someone out there who needs you as much as you need them.” Aubrey’s voice got back the no-nonsense tone it always had when she was trying to get through their stubborness. “Now, if you don't have faith in that love, it's not the only thing that'll die.”

//

Beca knew that time was a sensitive matter but she needed to understand the whole picture before she acted on anything. Especially on Aubrey's advice.

“What does that mean? I don't understand.”

“I'm not quite sure what's so hard to grasp, Beca.” The fact that Aubrey rolled her eyes at her was a telltale sign to Beca she was losing patience. “Love transcends every plane of existence. All you need to do is believe in it with every fiber of your being and just... send it out to Chloe.”

Beca just stared unblinkingly at Aubrey, trying to process the concept she had been trying to explain for the last three hours.

Apparently sensing she wasn’t getting through Beca, Aubrey took a deep breath and continued. “Look. I could always sense when there was something wrong with Stacie. It was like this force, pulling me towards her, whenever she was in some sort of distress.”

“Well, clearly Chloe is not sensing that something is horribly wrong with me, is she?” Beca asked sarcastically.

“That's because he doesn't know who you are!” Aubrey exclaimed. “She’s gonna need a bigger shock from you to jog her memory.”

Beca sighed; she understood _that_ much. But a couple of crucial pieces of information were still missing.

“And how is all of this going to help Stacie?” she asked, taking satisfaction on the shocked expression on Aubrey’s face.

“What do you mean?” Aubrey stuttered and Beca knew she was right.

“Oh, come on, Aubrey. I know you just as well as you supposedly know me. So enlighten me, will ya? How the hell is all of this supposed to help Stacie?”

Aubrey heaved a sigh, which Beca interpreted as her admitting defeat. “I don't want Stacie to give up on love.”

That made sense, Beca guessed. Despite being an empath and helping people all over San Francisco to work through their problems, Stacie had never been so good at helping herself, especially when it came to actual love, not just meaningless sex.

“Then why aren't you talking to Stacie about this? Why come to me?” Beca questioned.

“Because, as much as it pains me to say it, you and Chloe are my only hope. My last hope,” the desperation in Aubrey’s tone made Beca realize how seriously she was taking this. “I'm cursed to live in eternity without love for all the harm I’ve caused and I accept that. But I don't want Stacie to be cursed, too. She _needs_ love. And she deserves it, more than anyone I’ve ever known.”

“But she's not going to keep looking for it unless _you_ give her a reason to, Beca,” Beca was surprised by the sincerity. “She looks up to you. And Chloe. She always has.”

It was Beca’s turn to heave a sigh, rubbing at her neck uncomfortably.

“All right, fine. So how do I do this love bat-signal thing?”

Aubrey let out a chuckle, causing Beca to smile a little as well. “All you need to do is let go so that you can move onto the next cosmic plane.”

“Let go? What do you mean, ‘let go’?” when Aubrey didn’t respond, Beca felt herself getting angry again. “If you needed me dead, Posen, why didn’t you say so in the first place?”

“I needed to make you believe in your love again, first,” Aubrey apologized. “I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way to get through to Chloe.”

“No. I can't,” Beca denied vehemently. “I have a _family_ , Aubrey. I have boys that need me,” she shook her head. “Besides, that doesn't even make any sense!”

“Yes, it does. Think about how a person halfway across the world knows the instant their loved one is hit by a car,” there was that annoying jolt in her stomach again, reminding Beca that she knew that feeling all too-well. “It's because they're struck with a sudden burst of love, this psychic shock. The kind of shock that can only come from the total loss of a loved one.”

If Beca could feel her heart beating now, she knew it would be beating wildly against her ribcage. “You need to let go, Beca. You need to die.”

Despite the fact she couldn’t feel tears running down her face, Beca’s voice still faltered when she spoke. “And what happens when that doesn't work? Huh? What happens when Chloe doesn't feel this psychic jolt or whatever? Then I'm just plain dead,” she greeted her teeth. “I can't take that chance. Besides, my sisters will figure out a way to save me. They always do.”

“But then you risk losing Chloe and your boys for good,” Aubrey counterparted. “Can you take _that_ chance?”

//

When Aubrey and Emily made their way back to the Manor after finding Chloe, Beca knew her chances weren’t good. They had found her and yet hadn’t brought her home. Clearly something was wrong.

“Only Chloe can heal her soul,” Jesse reminded all of them.

“We know, but Chloe chose the Elders over Beca.” Emily said despondent. “It's not like we can get her back here and force her to remember her wife, can we?”

“But _you_ can,” Aubrey said besides her. “And you'd better do it fast. Trust me. It's your only hope. And hers. Your destiny is with Chloe. You need to learn how to trust that.”

Beca didn’t know how but she watched as her soul turned into white orbs and, suddenly, she was back in her body, gasping as all the pain — both emotional and physical — overcame her once again.

“Chloe…” she moaned.

The last thing she saw before letting the pain engulf her was Aubrey and she knew — she knew she needed to do this.

//

_Take me to Beca. She needs me._

//

“You’re too late,” Jesse’s voice cut through Beca's fogged mind when she came back to consciousness. “Ben has already healed her.”

When Beca opened her eyes, she could see her eldest son with his tiny hands hovering over her face, actually healing her. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Good job, baby,” she said, gingerly getting up and hugging him tightly.

“Oh, my stars,” Emily’s smile was contagious. “How did you know he could do that?”

“I didn’t,” Jesse shrugged. “She did,” Beca eyes fell on her gorgeous, miraculous wife who was smiling despite the wound on her forehead. “Looks like you’ve got a second generation of Whitelighters in your hands.”

Everyone else in the room faded to the background for Beca when Chloe finally approached her, kneeling in front of the couch to hug her. It felt like a lifetime ago since Beca had felt Chloe's arms wrapping around her. 

“I thought you were never gonna find your way home,” Beca murmured into her wife’s red curls, breathing in deeply, wanting to commit her smell to her memory.

“It was your faith that brought me back,” Chloe explained, pushing back a little so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “I could hear you calling me, like a sign or a beacon or something.”

“A bat-signal?” Beca smirked, causing Chloe to chuckle.

“Kinda like that, yeah. How did you even know that was possible?”

  
  


“Eh, I had a good captain coaching me,” Beca shrugged. “An old friend,” she ran her hands over Chloe’s face gingerly. “Those look like they hurt, honey.”

“They do,” Chloe agreed, smiling regardless. “It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're together again,” Beca couldn’t resist pressing their lips together. “And I'm never leaving you guys ever again.”

“Good,” Beca breathed, kissing Chloe again. “But still, I think our little angel could maybe help you with your pain? He's got quite the healing touch. Just like his mama.”

They both looked over at Ben, who was being held by Stacie so he wouldn’t topple Chloe to the ground like he usually did when greeting his mother.

“I’d be okay with that.”

//

The next day, Beca woke up feeling well-rested, like she hadn’t in a long time. Part of her thought it was weird that she wasn’t waking up in a rush — babies crying, demons to vanquish, late for work — or that she was so at peace, her mind _not_ constantly worrying if _this_ was the day she finally lost Chloe for good.

Speaking of her wife, Beca felt around the duvet but she wasn’t in bed. When she opened her eyes, she spotted Chloe sitting by the window, eyes lost in the morning bustle of the street.

“Chlo?” she called, sitting up in bed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Chloe sighed, turning so she was facing Beca now. “I just can't believe it. I don't have powers anymore. I don't hear my charges or the Elders calling me all the time. I can't orb.”

Beca bit her bottom lip, brows furrowing. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Are you kidding?” Chloe’s smile managed to put Beca at ease. “It's amazing,” the ocean blue eyes Beca loved so much sparkled with unbridled joy. “It's everything I've wanted ever since the day I met you.”

“Me too,” Beca said softly, smiling when Chloe hopped back on the bed and kissed her deeply.

However, her wandering hands and lips were deterred by Chris’ piercing cries coming from the baby monitor. Chloe smiled into their kiss, pulling back as Beca groaned.

“Hey, you wanted a normal life,” Chloe teased, causing Beca to smile again.

She seemed to be doing that a lot this morning too, which was also kind of weird.

“I guess I did,” she agreed. “You get Ben while I get Chris?”

“Yeah, but first I was thinking… how about French toasts and bacon for breakfast?”

Beca’s smile got so big it made her cheeks ache in the best way possible.

“Sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at snowonebutyou on tumblr or leave a comment here to let me know what you think!


End file.
